Cinco Segundos
by Mello Evans
Summary: Tempo o suficiente. .:Slash. Sukov:.


**Título**: Cinco segundos

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Hikaru Sulu/Pavel Chekov

**Gênero:** Sci-fi/ Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Spoiler:**O filme todo.

**Disclaimer:** Essa fic é baseada nas personagens e situações criadas por Gene Roddenberry, várias editoras, Paramount Pictures e Spyglass Entertainment.

* * *

**_Estou hoje vencido, como se soubesse a verdade._**

**_Estou hoje lúcido, como se estivesse para morrer._**

_Tabacaria, Fernando Pessoa._

No _primeiro_ segundo Pavel Checov não acreditou no que os seus olhos viam. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente _não podia_. Aquele pontinho no seu monitor e a voz de Kirk avisando que Sulu havia caído da plataforma onde os Romulanos tinham posto a perfuratriz era demais para ele, devia ser ilusão. Mas ele constatava que aquilo era a mais pura verdade enquanto seu estômago afundava e ele era capaz de sentir o chão frio da USS Enterprise.

No _segundo_ seguinte foi a vez do pessoal do outro departamento dizer que não conseguia pegá-lo e trazê-lo de volta, o corpo caía em queda livre no ar e a uma velocidade incrivelmente grande.

No _segundo três_ o seu coração falhou por frações milimétricas de segundos, o que para ele foi um pouco mais que a eternidade, porém ouvia que Kirk havia se jogado atrás dele.

No _segundo_ _quatro_ foi um Pavel desesperado correndo pelos corredores até chegar aos controles certos, exclamando um eufórico "Eu consigo, eu consigo". Empurrou quem quer que estivesse naquele lugar e, como se fosse um jogo, tentou pegar aqueles, agora, dois pontos que se uniam em apenas um. Ouviu uma confirmação do T. Kirk e com um pouco mais de maestria nos dedos o jovem russo os pegou.

No _segundo_ _cinco_ os dois, James T. Kirk e Hikaru Sulu, estavam respirando sôfregos, esmurrados, sangrando e atordoados, mas vivos. Isso era o que importava quando os olhos grandes, excitados e verdes de Pavel encontraram o piloto da nave.

Cinco.

_**Cinco segundos.**_

Cinco segundos foram o suficiente para Pavel perceber o óbvio. Ele não viveria sem aquele californiano de uma figa. Só eram em situações extremas, como aquela, que podia se dar conta do quão significativos eram aqueles esbarros acidentais de mãos na sala de comando, dos sorrisos que ele distribuía para _e somente_ para o outro, nos cafés que tomavam juntos todas as vezes que tinham uma minúscula pausa, nos jogos de xadrez que eles freqüentemente disputavam em seu dormitório fora do turno dos dois, ou nos silêncios constrangedores depois dele ter ganhado várias vezes de Sulu em um rápido xeque-mate.

O russo sorriu aliviado.

**-x-**

Hikaru Sulu em um primeiro momento não compreendeu que seu corpo não tinha mais apoio e que ele estava caindo para a morte certa. Ele podia sentir o vento em seus cabelos negros e lisos, serpenteando as suas costas, enquanto o chão do planeta Romulus ficava cada vez mais próximo.

Dizem que quando você está prestes a morrer, você vê toda a sua vida passar diante de seus olhos em apenas alguns segundos. Talvez aquilo realmente fosse verdade.

No segundo imediato após passar o choque ele lembrou-se de sua vida, da academia, dos amigos, de sua experiência na Kobayashi Maru, da luta de minutos atrás. Pensou que toda a sua vida foi _na_ e _para_ a frota estelar e pensou em... Pavel.

Tudo demorou cerca de cinco segundos, no primeiro foi o choque, no segundo, sua vida, e no terceiro, quarto e quinto sua mente foi povoada por cachos acobreados, sorrisos sinceros, olhos grandes e verdes, toques quentes em suas mãos e o horrível arrependimento de não ter contado o quanto ele o queria – mas não como amigo.

Nem percebeu muito bem o que se passava ao seu redor durante esse tempo.

Porém ainda pôde sentir Kirk o abraçando – Isso! O louco tinha se jogado! – e o ouviu falar para alguém na USS um "agora" e, no mesmo instante, estava na plataforma sem se dar conta de muita coisa, pois estava ocupado demais pensando em Pavel Andreievitch Chekov, companheiro de turno.

Respirava de forma apressada, tentando inutilmente colocar as idéias em ordem enquanto a tontura aumentava e o ar ainda se fazia escasso. Mas encontrou quase que instantaneamente aqueles olhos esverdeados assim que se situou um pouco mais. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Não era para ele estar na outra sala? Depois do atordoamento é que ele percebeu que fora Pavel quem o salvara. Engoliu em seco, saindo do lugar, tentando conter a respiração.

Cinco.

_**Cinco segundos.**_

Apenas cinco segundos foram necessários para ele perceber que ele era um idiota e que estava perdidamente apaixonado por seu colega de turno, Pavel Checov, e que pensara neste na maior parte do tempo em que achava veementemente que iria morrer.

**-x-**

Pavel estava andando pelos corredores aleatoriamente, resolvendo alguns cálculos em seu computador portátil enquanto o seu turno não começava novamente. Mentira. Não era _tão_ aleatório assim, afinal ele estava indo pelos corredores que davam acesso à enfermaria. Já que estava por lá mesmo, resolveu fazer uma visita de amigos, afinal aquilo não mataria ninguém.

Dirigiu-se até a cama na qual o amigo estava sentado, cuidando dos próprios machucados em seu rosto. – Olá, _Hikarrru._ – Falou sorridente com seu sotaque.

Viu o piloto o olhar para quase instantaneamente desviar para o lado oposto, mas resolveu relevar, ele devia estar cansado.

– Você está bem? Onde está Kirk? – Quis saber. Nem estava tão interessado assim, mas talvez fosse melhor manter um diálogo.

– Ahh, – Falou meio sem graça – estou bem sim, mas Kirk não quis ficar muito tempo aqui. Deve ter saído atrás de algum rabo de saia para ver se faz raiva em Spock. – Sorriu sinceramente ao se deparar com aquele rosto lindo com as atenções voltadas exclusivamente para si. – E McCoy fez o favor de me deixar aqui sozinho. – Disse meio desolado.

Pavel sentou-se ao seu lado sem dizer palavra alguma. Talvez fosse uma ótima oportunidade para exprimir o que sentia, não era homem de fugir de algo sem lutar. Isso mesmo, homem! Idade não faz mente, ele já passara muitos acontecimentos em seus dezessete anos e ele não chegara ali na Enterprise do nada.

**-x-**

Hikaru sentiu um frêmito percorrer todos os músculos de suas costas ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado de maneira tão sexy. Aquilo era um sacrilégio.

Não pôde sustentar o olhar escuro nos esverdeados por muito tempo, eles eram tão intensos que ele se perdia naquela imensidão que parecia querer engolfá-lo a qualquer momento; não que ele reclamasse caso isso acontece, mas eles eram amigos e o outro só o via assim, e não podia fazer nada quanto aquilo.

Lá ia ele novamente dando um pé para trás. Ele não tinha se arrependido horas atrás de nunca ter falado nada? Mas na hora do desespero as coisas ficam diferentes e, além disso, Pavel tinha o poder de deixá-lo sem respostas, ar, ou sem qualquer outro tipo de ação ou reação. Porém Checov não ajudou em nada se sentando ao seu lado naquela cama, ele estava tão perto que seus braços e pernas podiam roçar-se. Resolveu então estabelecer um diálogo. Não saberia se resistiria a uma sala vazia para a qual o médico não voltaria tão cedo em uma hora em que ninguém se daria ao trabalho de visitá-lo.

– Obrigado. – Falou sinceramente, mas sem se aventurar a olhar para o lado. Desde que voltara ainda não tivera coragem de agradecê-lo.

– De nada. – Sorriu encarando o outro – Não sei como ficaria sem você e nosso xadrez. – Pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado em um pedido mudo para que Sulu o encarasse.

– Nem eu. – Sorriu timidamente, não resistindo em fitar aquele mar esverdeado ao seu lado. Viu Checov corar ligeiramente, mas achou ser loucura de sua mente. Cérebro era algo muito traidor. Mas quando seus olhares se encontraram, um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre ambos, que diminuíam a distância entre suas faces.

Lentamente eles se aproximavam, abatendo aquele espaço doloroso até que seus lábios roçassem em um primeiro contato. Sulu simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, principalmente depois de uma experiência de quase morte. McCoy devia ter dado algo duvidoso para ele, e o piloto simplesmente estava tendo alucinações, mas teve que comprovar que aquilo era a mais pura verdade quando sentiu uma mordida marota em seu lábio inferior e observou um sorriso ladino se desenhar naquele rosto russo de Pavel.

**-x-**

Checov pensou que estivesse ficando maluco, mas era tudo ou nada. E ele queria tudo, _tudo_ vindo de Hikaru Sulu. Então, depois daquele roçar de lábios, ele percebeu que era completamente correspondido.

Sentiu Hikaru colocar as mãos em sua cintura enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Suas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa à medida que as bocas se pressionavam cada vez mais. O coração de ambos martelava a cada minuto mais rápido, fazendo suas pulsações aumentarem, as respirações começavam a ficar sôfregas bem como o calor entre os corpos aumentava drasticamente.

Riu entre o beijo, deitando Sulu de costas na cama e ficando sobre ele. Excitava-se só de sentir aquelas mãos pesadas vagando pela extensão de suas costas. Esfregou-se no outro enquanto não conseguia conter um gemido que escorria de seus lábios avermelhados.

Separaram-se apenas quando o ar ficou escasso.

Pavel ainda podia sentir o gosto do outro em sua boca, o que o fazia salivar por mais. Não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que queria tudo, e naquele exato momento.

E quem cortou o silêncio foi o esgrimista. – Desde... Desde quando? – Perguntou ainda sem ar.

Checov realmente não saberia dizer, ele percebera mais cedo, mas aquilo já vinha de antes. – _Non_ _saberrria_ dizer. – Riu mordendo o lábio inferior – E você? – Quis saber, aproximando-se mais da boca do piloto.

**-x-**

– Também não sei. Acho que desde que te vi nessa nave. – Sulu sorriu sem jeito, aquilo era tão clichê, mas nem teve tempo de pensar em alguma coisa, pois foi atacado ferozmente por um ávido Pavel por lhe despir. Parecia que Checov queria mais do que alguns beijos naquele momento. Quis perguntar, formular uma pergunta, algo como "você tem certeza?", mas aquilo já estava mais do que respondido ao sentir dedos finos adentrarem sua calça.

Sulu pensou meio que remotamente que ali não era o melhor canto para se fazer aquilo, mas que se danasse. Ele queria também, e muito, mas até esse pensamento lhe fugiu ao provar dedos fechando-se ao redor de sua semi-ereção, deixando-o mais excitado ainda. – Pa-Pavel. – Gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto sentia uma língua libertina serpentear seu pescoço e mãos hábeis lhe manipularem até o mais louco dos abismos.

Não resistiu, teve que entrelaçar seus dedos naqueles cachos tão milimetricamente lindos e com um cheiro inebriante do próprio Pavel e de shampoo. Porém obrigou o outro a parar. Não era justo só ele sentir todo o prazer. Inverteu as posições meio que dolorosamente, pois os hematomas ainda eram recentes. Tratou de despir cada parte daquele corpo alvo e tentador e depois tirou sua própria roupa, sendo ajudado pelos dedos trêmulos de Checov ao tirar sua blusa. Abaixou-se, friccionando suas excitações, sentindo o outro arquear-se e arranhar-lhe as costas. Lambeu o caminho da clavícula, desceu até os mamilos, sugando-os da forma mais amoral que podia imaginar, nem queria pensar nas marcas, só queria deixá-las como um troféu, como uma prova de que Pavel era seu e de ninguém mais. Segurava os quadris estreitos com propriedade, ouvindo como resposta gemidos de consentimento. Desceu lambendo o umbigo, enfiava a língua simulando a cópula no momento em que acariciava as pernas alvas mais abaixo.

**-x-**

Checov angulava suas costas para mais contato, gemia, puxava os lençóis, porém Sulu não entendia que ele o queria todo, naquele exato momento. – _Hikarrru_, eu quero. – Gemeu, obrigando este a olhá-lo. Viu o outro titubear mais alguns momentos, então reforçou. – Eu quero, dentro de mim.

Viu Sulu acatar instantaneamente, umedecendo os próprios dedos com saliva.

– Rápido. – Ele queria aquilo naquele exato momento, não gostava de esperar, gostava de resolver as coisas logo e não seria ali que ele faria diferente.

Hikaru logo penetrou um dedo lentamente, Checov arfou prendendo a respiração, sentindo todas as suas terminações nervosas entrarem em colapso e os seus pêlos se eriçarem por algumas frações de segundos, mas logo se acostumou com aquela invasão gostosa.

–Hunmm... Mais. – Choramingava para Hikaru quando vezes outras ele tocava mais fundo em seu interior. Sentiu outro dedo se juntar ao primeiro, em movimentos circulares, o que fez Pavel perder o seu senso de controle, gemendo alto, e tentar tirá-los dali. Se alguém viesse lhe perguntar coisas simples como a fórmula da energia cinética, ele com certeza perguntaria o que era aquilo. Ele estava interessado era em sentir mais, tudo o que Sulu tinha para lhe dar e não apenas dedos.

**-x-**

Hikaru tirou os dedos, abrindo mais as pernas do outro, deixando-o totalmente à mostra, e se colocou na entrada e deu uma última olhada em Pavel que, na sua concepção, estava mais lindo, se é que aquilo era possível.

Os cachos acobreados contrastavam com os lençóis brancos que, por sua vez, eram quase da cor daquela pele agora maculada pelas pequenas aferradas que dera mais cedo; o peito subindo e descendo de forma descompassada; a boca entreaberta, por onde escorriam pequenas palavras em russo e outras que talvez fossem em inglês, mas só talvez; e aqueles olhos em um verde vivo e brilhante que quase se escondiam por entre as pálpebras pesadas.

Penetrou com o seu mais puro desejo pulsante, parando apenas quando se sentiu completamente envolto pela calidez do interior de Pavel. Sentiu-se ser abraçado bem como sentiu pernas circundarem sua cintura forçando-o para _mais_ perto, forçando_ mais_ movimentos, _mais_ velocidade, _mais_ desejo.

A cadência das estocadas foi aumentando enquanto segurava desejosamente, com força, as nádegas de Pavel, arremetendo-se o mais fundo que podia, penetrava com rapidez, ouvindo gemidos, xingamentos e consentimento.

Via Checov entregue enquanto arfava, choramingava coisas desconexas, mordia os lábios, suava, fechava os olhos e era preenchido por sua ereção.

E foi nesse encontro frenético de seus corpos que Hikaru verteu no interior daquele corpo tentador seu sêmen e sentiu o outro gozar entre seus corpos sem nem sequer ser tocado.

Desabou sobre o corpo cálido de Checov, sorrindo sem jeito e recebendo como resposta um riso cansado e cúmplice. Beijou aqueles lábios tão convidativamente vermelhos e se retirou, deitando-se ao lado do russo, e o aninhou em seu colo.

**-x- **

Faltava algum tempo antes de seus turnos começarem, mas eles ainda aproveitaram o tempo de folga que lhes restava, assim como todo o resto do tempo dos dois.

Pois o que começou em cinco segundos duraria por longos anos.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**Mello Evans (Autora):**

Minha nossa... Eu amey parir essa fic. Não gostei do lemon, mas o começo eu simplesmente gamei *-*

Eu queria _**review**_. Vocês me dão?

Kissus. :**3**

**Mello Candie (Beta):**

Nhoooo, que fic mais perfeita!*-* Também amei o começo (o meio, o fim, tudo... Rsrs!!)! Até me deu uma vontade louca de assistir o filme... *-*

Beijões!! E parabéns pela fic!

**Mello Evans (Autora):**

Às vezes eu leio e penso que nem fui eu que escrevi –q. Valeu Mell pelo beta. E assista ao filme. É muito bom *__* Sci-Fi Ruler!


End file.
